sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarok
Tarok (タロック, Tarokku) are primarily machines, where some are or otherwise, initially created by Shukketsu Raudo as a form of experimentation on how far he could take technology by himself. Their origin lied in simple machines that would benefit society, such as being able to confer with a Tarok on how to solve a math equation. However, the Tarok later expanded into being used as tools of war, where these specific type of Tarok are known as Animēshon. The price for a Tarok, depending on its model type, whether it's custom-made, among other aspects, varies. The Animēshon have known to be a popular item within the , whereas regular Tarok have known to be a popular item across the public market. Overview While the Tarok were initially made by Shukketsu Raudo, whom still creates them within his spare time, the creation process has mostly become factory-like, under the guidance of Shukketsu Noten, as a way to further boast Mugen's own forces, among selling the Tarok on islands for their own profits. The wiring and exact mechanizations of the Tarok has become more and more complex over the years, especially when it comes to the Animēshon. Some of the initial prototype Tarok were shown to short-circuit rather easily, whether becoming in contact with other forms of electrical equipment, lack of wind resistance, as well as simply exploding by having even the tiniest amount of water coming into contact with them. Now the Tarok act as a "assistant" of sorts to children and adults alike, whether it's for emotional companionship, assistance in certain situations, or for more important purposes. All Tarok, be it Animēshon or not, have a tiny recording device, that doubles as a tracking device, implanted into them, holding the ability to record its events, the audio it hears, among the obvious tracker. This allows for Mugen to gain information on the majority of the world's inhabitants easily, which also benefits their Tarok production to always keep up "with the times". Because of their importance, all of the Tarok, along with the Animēshon, are directly linked to the AI known as Shukketsu Noten, where it is able to take control over them at any point if it so wished, as a form of insurance if one of them were to turn on Mugen. Raudo has stated that even if one were to dismantle a Tarok apart down to its very atom to try and link it back to the source, Noten, he has stated that the tracking device is only one-way, as another insurance policy in case a Tarok is being used for the purposes of tracking Mugen's main base of operations. Tarok generally do not have any unique powers implanted onto them upon their creation, with the exceptions being the intelligence they have shown to have and certain products that serve a certain purpose, such as a Chef Tarok that is able to heat food. In situations like these, there may be times that Devil Seeds may have been used on them, or the simpler solution of mechanical engineering. Even if Shukketsu Noten, whom of which has the Bu Bu no Mi, a Devil Fruit that is integral to the production of Tarok, is the one that makes the majority of the Tarok, and thus the Animēshon, there are others that play major roles within the creation process, such as Shukketsu Isis and her Soru Soru no Mi, Shukketsu Yudin and his Ceiba, Shukketsu Raudo in certain situations, and finally Shukketsu ??? and her ??? no Mi. When all of these factors collaborate on a Tarok or Animēshon, it gains the prestigious title within Mugen of Platinum. Tarok Plant Assistant.png|Plant Assitant Tarok Maid Bot.png|Maid Bot Tarok Kimono Dancer.png|Kimono Dancer Tarok Chef.png|Chef Tarok Action Figure 01.png|Action Figure 01 Tarok Bunny Companion.png|Bunny Companion Tarok Dog Companion.png|Dog Companion Tarok Monkey Companion.png|Monkey Companion Animēshon Trivia *The name "Tarok" is derived from a type of game played with Tarot cards within , fitting with Mugen's tarot theme. *"Animēshon" is directly derived from the Tarok's original name when the concept was within Ship of Fools. Category:Tarok Category:Race Category:Toys Category:Weapons Category:Items